Laugh Maker
by Harlaown88
Summary: Fate Testarossa Harlaown a pesar de los años que pasen no deja de tener pesadillas recordando a su madre biológica, lo cual la hace tener sus días malos en los que aparentemente nadie la puede sacar de su encierro, y en los que constantemente rechaza y aleja a las personas que la quieren, excepto…


**LAUGH MAKER**

Es la primera vez que hago un songfic, así que a ver qué tal queda mi pequeño experimento, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:**

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Sinapsis**

Fate Testarossa Harlaown a pesar de los años que pasen no deja de tener pesadillas recordando a su madre biológica, lo cual la hace tener sus días malos en los que aparentemente nadie la puede sacar de su encierro, y en los que constantemente rechaza y aleja a las personas que la quieren, excepto…

**POV Fate**

Han pasado algunos años desde aquel incidente en el que por seguir los deseos de mi madre puse en peligro la vida de tantas personas que ahora son importantes para mí, incluso puse en riesgo mi propia vida, y todo para qué? Solo para buscar la aprobación de alguien que me desprecio desde el principio.

Me he despertado después de una pesadilla, aunque no fue precisamente eso, fue un recuerdo, uno tan vivido como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente, esos terribles castigos que no me dejaron solo heridas en la piel, sino también en el alma, al parecer este será uno de esos días en los que es mejor no salir de la cama, ni siquiera es bueno salir de mi habitación, si lo hago sólo preocupare a los demás con mi actitud, de cualquier forma son vacaciones, no tengo obligaciones por ahora.

Escucho unos pasos muy característicos fuera de mi puerta, son los pasos de mi madre, debe estar preparándose para partir, supongo que es mejor que ella esté lejos por ahora, así no tendré que dar explicaciones del porque no quiero ver a nadie.

-Fate, hija partiré en un rato mas, seria agradable tomar el desayuno contigo antes de irme-

-No tengo apetito mamá, pero que tengas un buen viaje-

-Fate-chan, no me digas que te encuentras mal-

-Estoy bien mamá, sólo que aun tengo algo de sueño, creo que dormiré un poco más, anoche me quede leyendo hasta tarde-

-Está bien Fate, pero mientras no esté no quiero que te descuides, y por favor come bien, nada de pura chatarra, come verduras por todos los Dioses.-

-De acuerdo mamá –

Esa mujer a la que ahora llamo madre, siempre tan cálida y maternal, todo lo que siempre quise y me fue negado, ella me lo dio y a su lado siempre he sentido como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a este sitio, incluso en momentos como estos, ella consigue sacarme una sonrisa aunque no tenga deseos de sonreír.

**POV Nanoha**

Es una mañana un tanto fría, no tengo deseos de salir de la cama, aunque si lo pienso bien, tengo deseos de salir sólo para ver a una persona, me pregunto si ya estará levantada, será muy temprano para llamarla, que estará haciendo, conociendo a Fate-chan seguramente seguirá dormida, mou esa chica sí que es una verdadera marmota humana nyahaha, de igual manera no resisto la tentación de llamarla, es tan linda cuando responde el teléfono con su voz somnolienta aun.

Después de varios intentos sigue sin contestar, eso me empieza a preocupar, ella no es así, puede tardar en tomar la llamada si estaba dormida, pero siempre las toma, ¿que estará pasando? Una llamada me saca de mis pensamientos, sin dudarlo respondo, quizá sea ella que acaba de ver la infinidad de llamadas perdidas…

-Fate-chan?-

-Ah Nanoha, lo siento no soy Fate, soy Lindy-

-Lindy-san, lo siento, estuve llamando a Fate-chan y creí que era ella devolviendo la llamada-

-Justamente por ella te llamo Nanoha, creo que Fate está teniendo uno de esos días, por desgracia tengo que volver a la administración de urgencia y no sé cuánto tiempo deba quedarme, Chrono también está allá y me preocupa que Fate se quede sola en estos momentos-

-Entiendo, no se preocupe Lindy-san, yo me asegurare de que Fate-chan se sienta mejor-

-Gracias Nanoha, sabía que podía contar contigo, y disculpa las molestias-

-No es molestia Lindy-san, lo hare con gusto-

Después de terminar la llamada y sin dudarlo salte de la cama y me arregle para salir, prepare un pequeño obento, seguramente Fate-chan no ha comido, pero es tan obstinada que prefiere morirse de hambre antes que salir y que la vean mal, siempre preocupándose de no preocupar a los demás.

Salgo de la casa y en cuestión de minutos me encuentro en el edificio de Fate-chan, subo hasta su piso y tomo la llave que Lindy-san me dijo dejaría para mi, entro y me dirijo a la habitación de Fate-chan, como era de esperarse se encontraba cerrada por dentro.

-Fate-chan- llame a la puerta

-Nanoha?-

-Fate-chan soy yo, abre la puerta, te he traído un obento-

-Nanoha, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte, ¿estás bien?-

-Nanoha, vete por favor, no quiero ver a nadie-

-Pero Fate-chan, ¿que ocurre?-

-Nada, sólo quiero estar sola, déjame en paz, no quiero ver a nadie.-

-Mou Fate-chan, no te molestare, si quieres podemos hablar o simplemente nos mantendremos en silencio, sólo déjame estar contigo y hacerte compañía, aparte hace algo de frio y tu cuarto siempre es cálido-

-No estoy bromeando Nanoha, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola-

-Está bien Fate-chan, te dejare el obento aquí afuera, regresare más tarde esperando que te sientas mejor-

No hubo respuesta, sólo escuche sollozos del otro lado de la puerta, realmente no quería irme de ahí, pero cuando Fate-chan está en ese estado, lo mejor es ir poco a poco, sin más que hacer me fui del lugar, me dirigí a Midori-ya, Fate-chan no se resiste a los pasteles de chocolate, así que le preparare uno muy especial para levantarle el ánimo.

**POV Fate**

Y así sin más ella se fue, se que quizá no la trate de la mejor manera posible, pero en estos momentos el que ella estuviera aquí no haría más que ponerme peor, decidí simplemente quedarme en cama y cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacia esas imágenes venían nuevamente a mi memoria, esos recuerdos, así que lo único que pude hacer fue llorar desconsoladamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, cuanto habré llorado, el cielo continuaba blanco, seguramente caería una nevada, ni siquiera me moleste en ver la hora en el reloj, sólo me senté en la cama encogida y abrazando mis piernas, cuando escuche nuevamente ruido en la casa, sólo podía ser una persona, en verdad que no se da por vencida…

-Fate-chan- me llamo nuevamente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-…-no respondí, quizá pensara que estoy durmiendo y se irá nuevamente, es lo mejor.

-Fate-chan, no te hagas la tonta ni la dormida, se que estás despierta y que me estás escuchando, ábreme por favor-

-Nanoha, ¿no te dije que te fueras, que no quería ver a nadie?- en verdad que es persistente

-Sabes Fate-chan? Me siento realmente triste ahora porque me has estado rechazando todo el día, no sé qué hacer, en verdad me están dando ganas de llorar a mi también-

-Nanoha, pero ¿qué estás diciendo? No tienes porque llorar, no tiene caso, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí y no ganas nada llorando tú también-

-Fate-chan, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el puente? Tú dijiste que te habías dado cuenta que cuando un amigo llora, a ti también te dan ganas de llorar, pues es justo lo que siento ahora-

La escuche sollozar, mientras se sentaba en el piso del pasillo recargada en la puerta, después de eso sólo hubo silencio durante algún tiempo, no había ningún otro ruido aparte de los sollozos de ambos lados de la puerta, no sé si serian horas o sólo minutos, de igual forma a mi me parecía una eternidad.

-¿Por qué aun sigues aquí Nanoha?-

-Porque quiero estar con Fate-chan, es para lo que vine hasta aquí, y no me iré a casa hasta no verte aunque sea por un instante-

La escuche levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, simplemente suspire, sabía que sus palabras eran verdad, no se iría hasta no verme, un nuevo suspiro y me puse en pie, intente abrir la puerta, pero al parecer el seguro estaba atorado…

-Nanoha, lo siento no puedo abrirte, creo que la puerta se atoro, hey Nanoha, ¿sigues ahí?- No obtenía respuesta- Nanoha…Nanoha…-

Hmmm…simplemente creo que se aburrió, genial conseguí alejar a la persona más importante para mí, ya ningún ruido se escuchaba en el exterior, ¿debería estar feliz no? Conseguí lo que quería, quedarme sola, simplemente me quede sola como siempre, pero ¿por qué no me sentía mejor? De hecho, me sentía peor, había un vacio dentro de mí, simplemente caí de rodillas al suelo llorando nuevamente, estaba sola una vez más…

Repentinamente un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era vidrio quebrándose, cuando levante la vista me di cuenta que era la ventana de mi habitación la que caía en pedazos, y ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba Nanoha en su barrier jacket, apuntando hacia mi ventana con Raising Heart, me levante inmediatamente y me acerque a ella…

-Fate-chan tonta- sus lágrimas parecían ríos

-Nanoha-

-¿Es tan difícil para ti entender lo mucho que me importas y que quiera estar contigo?-

-Nanoha yo…-

-Tonta, tonta, tonta-

Me acerque más a ella con una sonrisa en mis labios, y la tome entre mis brazos, mientras le susurraba al oído… -Sabes Nanoha…creo que esto de la ventana rota no le hará mucha gracia a mamá- tras decir eso ambas comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, sin romper ese abrazo.

-Mou ves, Fate-chan es mucho más linda cuando sonríe-me dijo sonrojándome un poco, y después continuamos riendo sin parar.

**FIN**

**N/A: **La cancion y el video que me inspiro para esta historia se encuentra en youtube, por si alguien quiere verlo y darse una idea o simplemente si no conocen la cancion... watch?v=-8we8EVQgno


End file.
